


Black Tie Revelation

by Dreamin



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Marta's bored out of her mind at a charity ball. Who comes to her rescue?
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Black Tie Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Inspired by Daniel and Ana's presence at the Golden Globes tonight. They both looked stunning.

“Why did I agree to go to this thing?” Marta asked, her phone held in place with one shoulder as she got ready.

“It’s for charity,” Benoit reminded her. There was a smile in his voice and she was grateful for it.

“I should’ve just written a check,” she muttered. “I hate black tie.”

He chuckled. “A few hours of minglin’ with Boston’s rich and famous then it’s back home to your pajamas and a rom-com.”

Marta smiled a bit. “You know me well, Benoit.” She took a look at herself in the full-length mirror. The strapless sapphire blue sequined gown fit her perfectly, her hair and make-up had been professionally done, and the sapphire necklace and diamond earrings were exquisite. They were also on loan and she made a mental note to get them back to the jeweler in the morning.

“Take a selfie, I want to see how lovely you look.”

She obediently took a selfie then sent it to him.

Benoit murmured, “I was right, you’ll be the belle of the ball.”

Marta couldn’t help smiling. “Thank you. Rags to riches, just like Cinderella.”

“And if you meet Prince Charmin’, just let me do a background check on him first.”

_I’ve already met Prince Charming,_ she thought, _but it’s too late to do anything about it. _She and Benoit were best friends and had been since the trial. The fact that she wanted more was slowly becoming more and more irrelevant – she wouldn’t jeopardize their friendship for anything. “I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”

“Good. I’ll let you go, call me when you get home so I know you’re safe.”

She couldn’t help a fond smile. “I love it when you get protective, you know.”

“Someone’s got to watch your back, I’m the best man for the job.”

“That you are. Bye, Benoit.”

“Talk to you later, Marta.”

* * *

Marta sat at her assigned table in the hotel ballroom, bored out of her mind. The charity ball was in full swing, the dance floor was full of people, and the string quartet was very good, but she was lonely. _I should’ve just asked Benoit to be my date. Even as just friends, it would’ve been better than this._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand entering her field of vision. She looked up to see the subject of her thoughts grinning at her. “May I have this dance, Miss Cabrera?” Benoit wore a well-tailored tuxedo and she thought he never looked more handsome.

“Yes, you may, Mr. Blanc,” she said, smiling brightly as she took his hand and stood up.

He led her onto the dance floor as a waltz started. Their ballroom hold was perfectly acceptable but Marta couldn’t help wishing he’d hold her closer.

She smiled up at him, amused. “Do I want to know how you got in here?”

Benoit chuckled. “I didn’t crash the party, I assure you. I bought a ticket like everyone else.” He smiled a bit. “Of course, I had to pay a bit extra to ensure I was seated next to you.”

“May I ask why? Why would you go through all of this trouble?”

“I would’ve thought it was obvious, my dear girl,” he said softly. “I’ll admit that I’ve been protective with my heart, maybe a little too much. I find myself very much in love with my best friend but unable to tell her since I didn’t want to ruin what we had. Her friendship means the world to me.”

She gazed up at him, swallowing hard past the lump in her throat. “It … it does?”

He nodded, smiling softly. “But I realized that by keepin’ her at arm’s length, I was keepin’ both of us from findin’ somethin' better.” He pulled her closer, murmuring, “Are you willin’ to take that chance, Marta?”

Her heart was so full of love, it felt like it would burst. “More than I can say, Benoit,” she murmured.


End file.
